


Helping Hand

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Trolls in Heat, nook/tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth





	Helping Hand

Signless closed his eyes, trying hard to relax despite the intense discomfort festering inside his body. The heat of the evening had seeped into the hive already, making the air seem heavy and sticky against his sweating grey skin, eyes half-lidded as he struggled to concentrate on the dust motes wafting in the air. His hands were relatively relaxed at his sides, clawed fingers wet with congealing genetic fluid. His nook itched with the desire to be touched, seedflaps and bulge thick and heavy and swollen with the increase of genetic material. His bulge laid heavily between his thighs, feeling too thick and too stubborn to resheathe.  
He was entirely naked, the blaring heat radiating from his body making it impossible to even think of continuing on wearing his clothing. There was not a way in hell that he was going to even start seeking out his leggings until this part of the heat cycle was long over, the idea of the way the crotch clings to his nook making him squirm with discomfort at the mere thought.  
Psionic, meanwhile, was just ‘rousing from his coon. He pushed his horned head out of the slick mess of sopor with a soft sigh, draping his arms over the side and closing his eyes again, before leaning forward comfortably. The moment he started to really lift his head however, his cartilaginous nub tingled with a rush of pheromones perfuming the air. The smell of it immediately had his mouth watering, thinkpan entirely slurred with desire as he rose to his feet and stumbled, still naked, out of the recupercoon and down the stairs to the lower level of the hive.  
“Psi?” Signless whispered, hearing the creak of the stairs. Oh great, he had completely forgotten that the other hadn’t gone out yet. How the fuck was he going to explain this? “Maybe don’t come in h-”  
“Jethuth, you’re a fucking methh,” the Psionic laughed quietly, and immediately crawled on top of him.  
“Yeah, just a little bit,” he said mildly in return, and glanced up at him in honest exhaustion. “A little help, perhaps?”  
“Yeth, I think I could do that for you,” the Psion replied with a little smirk, and leaned down to kiss his friend. The Signless sighed softly into his mouth, voice tinged with a whine of desperation as he curled his arms around his neck, raising his hips up slightly against the Gemini’s. The scent of Signless’s pheromones had already roused Psionic’s bulges to slither from their respective sheaths, and they were rubbing against the Cancer’s swollen nook fervently. Meanwhile, the Signless had began to keen and whine, eyes wide and greyish lips parted in a surprised, whimpering groan.  
“How’th that?” Psionic questioned smugly. He was immediately met with a playful grab to the horns, being pulled down to meet the Signless’s lips and torso, their bodies bucking together in unison. The grinding movements and the spreading of the candy blood’s legs was enough motivation for the Gemini’s bulges to start pushing into his nook, or at least, one of them. They had never used both of his bulges before, not at the same time. Normally, he would curl one bulge with that of the Signless, and then penetrate him with the other.  
Signless, however, had a different thought. “B-both. Please,” he managed, after a moment. Psionic glanced down at him confusedly for a moment, one bulge half slithered inside of him when the Cancer began to speak. “I...please, if it’s not too much trouble for you, I’d like you to use both. Please.”  
A smirk curved the ochreblood’s lips and he nodded with a little bit of a shrug, pulling his hips back to remove his bulge from inside him, readjusting to start pushing in both at once. He wasn’t one to question his friend’s logic, especially not when it would so obviously result in something as wonderful as fucking him with twice the girth. He really did love things in twos.  
“FUCK,” Signless cursed immediately, bucking his hips up on instinct. This naturally resulted in the Gemini’s bulges being forced into his body even more deeply, making him cry out loudly and shudder in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Orange claws raked down the other’s back and drew a few stinging lines of yellow, and the Psionic stayed still, not noticing the pain. He was more focused on the way the expletive had escaped the other, studying his face desperately for any sign of pain.  
“Y-you okay?” he asked, and the Signless nodded.  
“Yes, sorry. I-it startled me.”  
“We can thto-”  
“No.” He hesitates. “Please.”  
“Tell me if it hurtth,” was all the Psionic had to say in response to that, and took his own moment of hesitation before rolling his hips down. He kissed him hard, and Signless stroked his horns up and down, making him groan right into his mouth, seedflaps gushing a new dribble of ochre pre-genetic material between their laps at the intense stimulation.  
The Signless had no intention of stopping, not now, not when relief was finally coming to him. Yes, it hurt a little bit, but that hurt steadily dissolved into comfort, then pleasure, as he grew used to being stretched so hard, bucking his hips in an attempt to compensate for the twisting of the Psionic’s bulges inside of him. He could feel Psi’s claws digging into his hips and he moaned and groaned rawly, every part of his body aching as he just kept bucking up and down, trying to get his release no matter what the cost might be to the rest of his body.  
Psionic shuddered and gripped onto him harder, jerking his hips down and twisting his bulges inside of him. He was so goddamn tight he could barely stand it, and oh so very warm compared to even his own lowblood temperatures. Hot, even. Not hot enough to cause discomfort, but almost. He loved it either way, and he felt the Signless wrap his arms tight around his neck. He responded by bucking his hips down against him, sucking his tongue from his mouth and teasing it with his own. The blackish red tongue of the Signless met his own, twirled between the forked edges, and saliva tinted the colours of their blood was shared between their mouths.  
Signless wrapped his legs around the Psionic’s waist and then tossed back his head with a surprised, aching moan, squeezing his eyes closed and rocking his hips up in one fluid motion. Oh yes, he’d found the most wonderful spot, pressing right up against the roof of his nook. It was so good, it was almost torture, making him clench the Gemini’s horns hard with a near sob of pleasure. “Oh...god, fuck!”  
Psionic’s bulges convulsed slightly and he shuddered upon feeling the rush towards his release. In his thinkpan, the Cancer made the hottest sounds on all of the planet; a definite contributing factor to what was getting him to finish so quickly. His claws scraped over the other’s belly and thigh, then his own as he roughly palmed at his own nook, jerking his hips up and down with a groan. His long, slender grey fingers were soaked in a mixture of salty yellow and red, mixing to smear in translucent orange. He could feel the Signless contorting in pleasure and continued his movements all the same, keeping them clung together while teeth and tongues and lips pressed together in a calamitous clatter of kissing.  
“Mmh….mmmmnn….fuuuuck,” Signless panted weakly, sounds that just made the other’s desire to fuck him right into the ground grow more and more with every passing second. Their hips canted together and both of them were almost entirely silent for a moment, except for rough panting and soft whines, before Psionic said,  
“C’mon, fuck, shit, Kankri, you’resofuckinghotinside,” he groaned out loudly. The friction made him shudder, and the other’s genetic material was so goddamn hot. Psionic thought that he was a warm troll, but oh no, never again. He’d never felt anything like this before, not even when they’d pailed on previous occasions. It almost felt like it was burning him more and more the Signless gained on his finish.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh god,” the Signless whined, soft and pleading. He had grown entirely overwhelmed by the situation and was arched up against him, and he could tell that his fluids were starting to grow uncomfortable for the other. He desperately wanted to finish, knowing he was only going to get warmer and warmer until then.  
“Calm down, it’th fine,” the Gemini told him, right into his mouth before pushing down a kiss upon him. He then licked long strips up his neck, tasting sweat and pheromones, tasting the troll that belonged to him. His own climax was steadily approaching him, and loud crackles started to fizzle in between his horns. Blue and red light was flickering there, all down his body, tingling in his bulges and nook, all over the Cancer’s desperately sensitive anatomy.  
Another gush of hot material flooded their laps as Signless outright sobbed, clenching his back and curling into himself somewhat. His appendages were still wrapped around the other’s body, but he was so overwhelmed with the sensation of being fucked so hard and being so oversensitive, and being terrified to hurt the other, that he was entirely delirious.  
“It’th okay, you’re doing good,” Psionic told him, though Signless didn’t actually register his words as anything but mumbling.  
“Please...hhhnmhmmmn...ohgodohgodohgod,” he rambled, right against the Gemini’s neck. There were hot red tears starting to leak down his face and he bucked against him harder and harder, his bloodpusher throbbing so hard he was almost sure that it was going to explode. It’s then that he finished, sobbing out loud moans and clenching around the other’s twisting bulges. His bulge and nook both spurted with a flood of material and he tried to scream in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure inside of him, but no sound came out, too overwhelmed with pleasure to even breathe properly. It was wonderful and horrible all at once, and the desperate display soon had Psionic finishing as well. Inside of him, the Signless felt significantly colder material spilling into him, and heard the moans of his friend right in his ear, noises that made him finally come back to himself.  
“Jethuth fucking Chritht…” the Psionic managed after a moment of being rather still, his bulges slithering back into his body slowly. There was a mess of fluids between the two of them, but neither seemed to care. Instead, the Signless curled right up to his chest, an arm draped over his waist.  
“Th-thank you...very much…” he managed, after a moment. His voice remained weak and breathless.  
“H-heh,” he laughed, just as airlessly. “No problem.”


End file.
